


Lethe

by setos_puppy



Series: Waters of Memory [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Interpretation of Godric's past, Likely garbled Latin, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Sort of Underage, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric manages to bring Godric back to life, but there happens to be one tiny problem. Well... two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eric stood in the woods of Shreveport, dressed in nothing but a pair of black jeans. His white skin shone in the moonlight and he turned his eyes to the woman beside him. She made his body twitch and his nerves itch unpleasantly. She called herself Lucretia – but he knew despite her immortality, that she was most definitely not the Roman woman of whom she had titled herself. Her hair was long, swaying back and forth over her bare back, it was dyed a brilliant shade of electric blue and fell over her bronzed skin like water. From behind her darkly makeup'd face her unnervingly green eyes shone in the moonlight as she walked clockwise over and over again. 

 

Eric watched her naked form move with grace and dexterity that came with hundreds of years of practice. Within the circle she walked lay offerings, set amongst a cluster of rune stones lay a bronze bowl filled with Eric's blood. Outside the cluster lay an intricate design formed with black sand; it was an ornate sigil which Eric had not seen since the late thirteenth century. The black sand flowed with words written in the now dead language known as Transitus Fluvii or Passage Through Water. It was a language of alchemists, of ancient sorcerers and of necromancers. The latter was why he had summoned Lucretia. Her skill in the art of necromancy – one of the few left in the world. 

 

She turned to Eric and they regarded each other for a long moment before she crossed into the circle, careful not to break or disturb the sand. She dipped her hand into the blood and used it to draw more sigils and glyphs over her breasts and then pressed her hand flat over her stomach. Eric's upper lip curled in distaste but he said nothing. 

 

She exited the circle once more and pressed her hands together, shut her eyes and all was still. Suddenly, over the wind came a low pitched droning noise and Eric looked around for the source of it. It sounded like a hundred swarming bees all buzzing in unison. His eyes fell on the woman, who was quivering now. Her face was stoic but it was clear that the unnerving noise was coming from her. 

 

His nerves exploded in pain and he was almost taken to his knees by the sheer force of it. The droning turned into high shrieking and Eric fought not to cry out. His dead body called towards the beckoning. He felt like he was going to be turned inside out and he clawed at the ground in agony. Everything became white noise and he fell onto his back, writhing desperately to stop the searing pain over his flesh. Everything built up to a crescendo and Eric felt like his head was going to break apart, that his whole being was being pulled apart cell by cell. He screamed and everything inside of him exploded.

 

Silence. 

 

Eric slowly sat up, wavering, he looked to the blue haired necromancer who was pulling on a stola of bright purple. 

 

“It is done.”

 

Eric's eyes turned towards the circle, laying within was a shaking form in fetal position. Skin alabaster white and hair a stark brown contrast. 

 

“Let him out.”

 

She crossed through the circle and broke the sigil of black sand. 

 

Slowly the form within the circle stopped trembling and pulled itself up. Eric's heart soared – Godric. The young man looked around slowly, hands clutching at his head. He pulled his knees up around his form and hid his face inside of them, muttering to himself.

 

“What's wrong with him?!” Eric demanded, looking to the calm woman who was gathering her supplies. 

 

“I told you there could be... complications.” 

 

Eric snarled and crossed the circle in anger, crouching before the terrified youth. “Godric?”

 

Head jerking to the side away from the noise the other whined, hands digging into his hair and tears staining his face. Clear tears. Human tears. 

 

No...

 

Eric reached out a tentative hand and pressed it to Godric's face. Warm – alive. Eyes of dark green turned to Eric's blue. The muttering in what Eric had realized to be Latin, stopped. Hands, warm, soft and dirty crept over Eric's cold face. 

 

Godric's head tilted to the side, his eyes shining, as if remembering. They darkened quickly and his brows knitted together in confusion as tears fell anew. 

 

“Quis es?”

 

God, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam regarded the figure huddled on the couch in Eric's condominium. He had lashed out severely at her when she approached him. It was a primal attack, kicking, biting and scratching, causing scratches and gashes that healed instantly. Now he was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket – which he was nuzzling and rocking back and forth. 

 

“What do we with do with it?”

 

“His name is Godric.” Eric growled out, more than a little angry. “Go and buy some bread, water, and fruit.”

 

“But -”

 

“Now, Pam.”

 

As she left the apartment, Eric looked at the shell of his maker. He left the room and drew a warm bath with bubbly water. Once that was done he returned to his living room and approached the frightened male slowly. Godric's eyes swept over his form and he reached out towards Eric slowly. If Eric had needed to breathe he would have held his breath, watching as Godric tentatively decided that he could be trusted and laid his fingers on Eric's chest. Questing, questioning, Godric slid his fingers over Eric's shoulders and leaned forward on his haunches, finally laying his head in the crook of Eric's neck and breathing in deep. For a moment, Eric was motionless, allowing his maker to explore as he would. Then, he wrapped his arms around Godric, holding him, shielding him from the cruelties of an ignorant world that wasn't worthy of him. When he swept his arm beneath Godric's knees, lifting the smaller man as if he were no more than a beloved child, Godric clung to him. 

 

Eric swallowed. Trust. He had Godric's trust. Everything else, they could build from there. 

 

He carried his Maker into his expansive bathroom and deposited him gently into the rather large garden tub.

 

Kneeling on the marble floor, Eric picked up the cloth and wet it and soaped it before working it over one of Godric's arms. The other began to relax as Eric bathed him lovingly and soon Godric was making gentle, pleased noises. Once he was clean, Eric helped him up and couldn't help the small laugh as Godric shook himself clean before he wrapped Godric in a fluffy red bathrobe. 

 

He carried Godric into the kitchen and set him on the counter. Curious green eyes watched Eric as he moved around the kitchen. Eric gathered a plateful of fresh fruit, bread and cheese, making sure everything was perfect, he presented it to Godric. The feral human sniffed the contents of the plate before his lips curved upwards and he attacked the food with a frightening ferocity. 

 

He was a wild child. 

 

As Eric watched what was once his maker devour an entire loaf of bread and a plethora of fruit he couldn't help but smile. He had Godric back. It may not have been his Godric, but it was Godric. It saddened him, however, that the Godric who loved operas, musicals and enjoyed discussing Kierkegaard was gone. Now he was replaced with a Id driven, ravenous human who cared for little if anything at all. 

 

“What are you going to do with him?” Pam's words roused Eric from his thoughts. 

 

“He is my Maker.” 

 

“He's a shell.”

 

Eric whirled around and slammed Pam so hard against the wall she drove into it several inches. “He is my _Maker_.”

 

Pam regarded Eric for several long moments before nodding slowly. Eric had never spoken of his maker. The elusive Godric who was so powerful he could have been King of any area he wished plus three other territories with power to spare. The only man to whom Eric belonged completely.

 

Eric's everything. 

 

Reduced to nothing.

 

“I will make him whole again.” 

 

Pam said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She knew if she said anything it would be questioning Eric's sanity. She knew that Eric would devote himself wholly to this until he too, was nothing. It was inevitable – and there was nothing she could do. 

 

“Leave us.”

 

Pam hesitated a moment, looking between Eric and the figure on his counter that was now devouring an apple. She nodded slowly and swept out of the room. 

 

Eric regarded Godric and sighed. He offered his hand to the other, only to have it poked and examined with curiosity. 

 

“Godric?”

 

His words caused no spark of recognition in the other's eyes. He wanted to weep. 

 

Instead Eric picked up the brunette on the counter and carried him to bed. 

 

~*~

 

Eric awoke the next night to find the place in shambles. His bedding had been taken from the linen closet and various articles of clothing had been strewn about, as if discarded in favour of something new. Journeying into his living room, he found Godric huddled in the corner. The younger male was trembling, crying, clawing at his face and the wall he was pressed against and once again naked. 

 

The stereo and TV were blaring – no doubt Godric's cause of alarm and Eric quickly switched them off. He moved towards Godric only to find himself tackled. Pressed to the floor Eric found himself with lapful of very excited human pawing and sniffing him. 

 

It took all of Eric's will to keep his fangs in check. 

 

Once Godric had assured himself of Eric's identity, he licked up Eric's cheek and pounced off of him, rolling about on the floor. Eric climbed off the floor and moved to his kitchen, which he found was stocked full of food and TruBlood with a note from Pam's human pet explaining the groceries tacked to the fridge. Gritting his teeth, Eric forced his way through two TruBloods before examining the food in his fridge. He found some chicken and decided to cook that and some rice. 

 

Once he was sure his apartment wouldn't burn down, Eric returned to the living room and put on some soothing instrumental music and sat next to Godric. Instantly he was crawled up to and nuzzled. 

 

Eric decided to attempt dialogue. “Mihi nomen Eric est.” 

 

“Sum...” Godric started. “Sum...” His brows knitted together as he tried to come up with a name. 

 

“Godric.”

 

“Sum Godric?”

 

Eric nodded his head approvingly, smiling. Godric smiled. 

 

Progress.

 

Standing at a quiet ding from his timer, Eric went into the kitchen. He gathered up the rice and sliced the chicken and put it in a bowl. He would have tasted it to make sure everything was safe – but he was at a loss. Frowning, he wondered if the chicken was cooked – he had never had chicken when he was human even if it was available, he never would have cooked it. He examined it closely, sniffing it for any trace of disease or badness. It seemed to be safe. Once that was done, he managed to find a spoon and returned to Godric with food. Godric had excellent etiquette and made no messes. 

 

It seemed, once he was calm, Godric had the workings of being upstanding, but when agitated or fearful, he would return to that Id-like state. 

 

It would take time and patience to nurture Godric back to what he once was. Eric had plenty of both.

 

~*~

 

“What are you?”

 

“A vampire.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“A demon.”

 

“Oh. Am I a vampire?”

 

“No.”

 

“What am I?”

 

“You're... You're Godric.”

 

“What does that _mean_?”

 

“You...” Eric trailed off, forcing thoughts of Godric on a rooftop and himself at Godric's feet, crying and begging. “You are my everything.”

 

“Oh.” Pause. “Goodnight, Eric.”

 

“Goodnight, Godric.”

 

Eric watched in the darkness of the room as the human burrowed into the covers and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. 

 

Eric reached over and stroked the sleeping human's hair, leaned over and kissed his forehead and breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. He was Godric but he wasn't Godric. Eric was going to have to rebuild him from the ground up and no matter how long it took he would do it. 

 

Wiping away his tears angrily, Eric laid down next to Godric. He watched the other's sleeping form for a long moment before his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

He would make Godric better.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric had attempted to take Godric out. It had been a bad idea. After spending twenty minutes coaxing Godric out of a tree after spending thirty minutes chasing him – Godric attacked Pam, three random strangers and then ran off into the woods after stripping off his clothes. Definitely a bad idea. 

 

Now they were sitting back in Eric's apartment, Godric was chewing on a chocolate bar and glaring at Pam, growling softly. 

 

Pam was nursing a broken heel on her brand new Jimmy Choo pumps. Eric promised her new ones. 

 

“You egotistical, selfish, son of a bitch!”

 

“Pam, you don't understand what you're talking about!” 

 

“The hell I don't! You couldn't let go of him so you brought him back!”

 

“He promised me forever! He promised for me to be his companion for all of eternity. For me to be his father, his brother, his son. His the only person I've ever loved in over a thousand years of life! How could I let him go?!”

 

Godric whimpered in fear at the loud noises and crawled into Eric's lap, hiding his face in Eric's neck. Eric hushed him softly and pet his hair. 

 

“You could never understand, Pam. A love like ours is eternal – infallible.” 

 

Pam looked agitated, but also understanding. She sighed heavily and blew her bangs out of her eyes. 

 

“He is my child now, Pam. My son. I must take care of him. I need you to trust me; help me.”

 

“What do you need from me?”

 

“I need you to take care of Fangtasia for now. I need you to get him clothes. Something loose. Look into togas, kimono, or even if I could coax him into pants for now.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Teach him. About the world, about not being afraid of it. When he's calm... Pam it's almost like he's himself again.” 

 

Pam's dead heart broke at the hope and sadness in Eric's eyes as he looked to the now slumbering figure in his arms. She had heard stories of the fearless, powerful Godric. Death incarnate – green eyes blazing like fire, dark hair framing a youthful, angelic face which held insurmountable strength. Wisdom shining from deep green eyes set into a childish face. Ink, black and poisonous snaking over marble white skin...

 

Now he slept – human; fragile – in Eric's arms. Fearful, angry, strong. His skin was pale, but held a glow of life and was unmarred by black ink. His green eyes, were curious instead of wise. His powerful voice which could command in over fifteen languages now warbled in Latin. 

 

Poor Godric.

 

Poor Eric. 

 

“I'll do what I can.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Pam left the apartment, but not before stealing a glance behind her as Eric set the human delicately onto his sofa, stroked his face, kissed his forehead and hid his blood-red tears.

 

~*~

 

Eric watched in amusement as Godric wrestled with his black jeans. He didn't like them, but due to Eric's pleading and Pam's ingenuity when it came to belts, he couldn't remove them. 

 

He had also made headway on the Godric-Pam relationship and had them talking to each other instead of Godric trying to scratch her eyes out every time he saw her. 

 

They had even managed to get Godric out of the condominium, even if it was just down the street and into the store room at Fangtasia. 

 

Godric was looking out curiously at the dancing people from his perch atop Eric's desk, chewing on a slice of cheese pizza. 

 

It was odd to Eric, who had seen Godric feast on nothing but blood in their thousand years together, how much food he could eat. Then again, he was only sixteen again. 

 

God. Eric was going to get thrown in jail. 

 

Was it really illegal? It was a 2000 year old vampire in a 16 year old human's body. 

 

_Age of consent is seventeen._

 

When the hell was Godric's birthday?

 

“Can I go dance?”

 

Eric jumped, actually jumped, at the sudden Latin invading his thoughts. “What?” 

 

“Can I go dance, pater?”

 

Eric was silent for a long moment, wanting to say no. Wanting to forbid it. Wanting to protect Godric. Instead he nodded his head and watched Godric leave. He knew Pam would keep an eye on him. It was only after Godric had left the office and once Eric turned his attention to inventory that he realized Godric had called him 'father'.

 

~*~

 

“He seemed to have fun tonight.” 

 

Eric looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and nodded. “He seemed to. Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

 

There had been a small incident involving two Euro-trash hundred year old vampires that wouldn't take Godric's quiet pleading of his stilted English of 'no' for an answer. To say Pam took care of them would be an understatement. She dragged one of them through two glass tables before throwing him through a brick wall. The other had been slammed into a marble pillar which collapsed on top of them. Both were forever banned from entering Fangtasia again – thanks to Pam's photographic memory. 

 

Pam offered to close up the bar and then would retire to the basement for the night. 

 

Eric took Godric home, stripped him down and set him in bed. After making sure everything was set for the day, Eric removed his clothing and lay in bed next to Godric. He curled up beside the warm male before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

After several long minutes, Godric opened his eyes and studied Eric's unconscious – dead form. He watched Eric for several long minutes before pressing his lips to the cold flesh of Eric's cheek. “Pater, frater, filius.”

 

Smiling to himself, Godric curled up beside Eric and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the  **fuck**  happened!?”  
  
  
Eric was standing in the middle of the dance floor and sitting area of Fangtasia – or what was left of it. He left for  _five_  minutes to walk to the bank. He came back to find vampires and humans huddled up, a bloody mess from what was once one of Eric's DJs and no Godric.  
  
  
“The uh...” Pam gestured to the pile that was once DJ Strykker. “He erm... I was in the office.” She babbled, her voice taking on a British accent in her hysteria. “I looked up and one second Godric was dancing and the next... Pile-o-DJ.”   
  
  
“He touched the small human.”  
  
  
Eric's eyes snapped to a well dressed French vampire. “What?”  
  
  
“The dead one.” The Frenchman said. “He touched the small human.”  
  
  
Eric looked to the mess that was slowly staining his marble tiles red and then to Pam and then back to the Frenchman. “And?”  
  
  
“The small human – what is the term – flipped out? He grabbed the other man and within moments he was reduced to what he is now. He then ran out the door.”   
  
  
Eric ran a hand through his hair and looked at Pam for a long moment, getting a silent nod from her, and took off after the savage human that was his ward – his Maker.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“Hope it isn't a problem Pam. I need to go save my Maker from himself before he rips other people apart. He's pure Id right now Pam, that's why he attacks you. I hope you understand, Pam. I need your help, Pam. I love him, Pam.”  
  
  
Pam was muttering to herself as she scrubbed the tile floors in her Calvin Klein jeans and her matching chemise. Her Marc Jacobs pumps were garbage. Third pair of shoes ruined since Godric had entered the picture. Eric seriously owed her.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Eric found Godric rather quick. He was in a clearing in the nearby forest, he was coated in blood and dirt and was a mess. He was crouched on the balls of his feet, he was in a delicate, primal state at the moment. He was also naked once again. They really needed to work on the clothing thing.   
  
  
Eric approached slowly. Finally he crouched next to Godric and took a side long glance at him. His face and hair was caked in blood and he looked so like he did when he first met Eric. It caused Eric's heart to twist in nostalgia for which Godric would no longer recall.   
  
  
“That man wanted to violate me.”   
  
  
It was Latin, not Swedish, and it packed a hard, unwanted punch.   
  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
  
“He touched me. It was an unwelcome gesture.”  
  
  
“You do not care when I touch you.”  
  
  
Godric's head turned to the side and tilted, examining Eric through heavily hooded eyes. He crept forward and nuzzled against Eric, sniffling slowly; deeply.   
  
  
“I am not threatened by your smell. The others, they smell wrong – sour.”   
  
  
Standing, Eric gestured for Godric to join him and removed his long coat, tying it around Godric's small body and picking him up. What was he supposed to do with a fifteen year old that belonged in a long forgotten time?   
  
  
Instructing Godric to hold on, Eric felt his feet leave the ground, he hovered for a few moments before taking off into the night sky.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“Maybe you should buy him a collar and leash.”   
  
  
Eric's eye twitched and he looked up at Pam with murderous rage in his eyes. She immediately quieted and sat down beside him, knowing now was not the time to joke.   
  
  
“I know you don't like children – but can you help me?”  
  
  
Pam was silent for a few moments, her eyes shut and Eric knew she was going through 'The Vault'. She opened her eyes and peered at Eric with a smile before writing down a name and phone number. “She's a witch, she might be able to help you.”   
  
  
Eric looked at the piece of paper and then to his closed bedroom door. “I'll be ten minutes.” He strode out of the apartment after picking up his cellphone and Pam sat back and turned on the TV.  
  
  
She was enjoying a late night movie made in the late thirties. Peace and quiet.   
  
  
Scream.   
  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
Getting up from the couch Pam strode into the bedroom. Godric was still fast asleep but he was tossing and turning. Nightmare. He was babbling in Latin, Pam caught snippets – please no, it hurts – there was also more but her Latin was rusty and this wasn't exactly the Latin of her youth.   
  
  
Walking over to the bed, she crouched down and lightly shook Godric, hushing him. Slowly he calmed and his eyes opened. The second his eyes rested on Pam, he started screaming again.   
  
  
“Shh! No!” Pam hissed, frantic.   
  
  
More screaming.   
  
  
“Godric, shh. Eric will be right back. He'll be here any second.”  
  
  
Now he was crying. Great.   
  
  
Eric rushed into the room and within moments, Godric went quiet and he curled up against Eric's form, shaking. Eric wrapped his arms around Godric and kissed the top of his head. Godric spoke to Eric softly and Eric's face took on a somber tone before he replied to Godric just as quiet. He laid Godric down and curled up next to him, holding him until he fell back to sleep.   
  
  
Pam watched silently, unmoving until Eric slowly pulled away from Godric and tucked him in. They slid from the room and she regarded her Maker. “What happened?”  
  
  
“He's getting his human memories back in pieces. Mostly the traumatic stuff. He had a memory of his initiation into the cult of Cybele.”  
  
  
“Cybele?”  
  
  
“The Great Mother. Think of Isis, Hekete and Artemis all rolled into one.”   
  
  
Pam nodded softly, looking to the closed door and then back to Eric. “What happened?”  
  
  
“That's private.”  
  
  
“Eric how can I help when --”  
  
  
“His initiation is private.”  
  
  
Pam sighed and nodded, it seemed she was doing a lot of that. “I guess I'll go. Is there anything you need before I leave?”  
  
  
“No, Pam. Thank you.”  
  
  
Nodding her head, Pam walked out the door.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Pam walked through the archives. It was dark and musty and it was home to thousands of books. Examining row after row of books she finally turned down one and walked up and down, gathering books. Examining her watch, she found she had two hours until sunrise – but due to its location underground, she would be safe to read here all day if she needed to. Finding a secluded corner, Pam sat down and opened a book, flipping through the thin pages to find what she needed. She smiled when she stopped on a page, in block letters read:  **Cult of Cybele**.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
When Eric woke at sunset, he wandered about until he found Godric sitting on his sofa with a drawing pad in his lap sketching. His Maker had always been a wonderful artist. He walked closer and inspected the drawing which looked faintly familiar.   
  
  
“What is that?”   
  
  
Godric stopped in his drawing and looked back at Eric. “Hermaphroditus.”  
  
  
“The godchild who merged with Salmacis?”  
  
  
Godric nodded softly and returned to his drawing. It was a stunning replica of the statue he and Eric had seen years ago in the Louvre. Eric didn't dare question how Godric could recall such a thing, he just took it for luck, chance and as a good sign.   
  
  
Blinking when his phone vibrated, Eric answered. “Eric Northman.”  
  
  
“Mr. Northman, this is Genivieve. The witch you phoned last night. How are you doing?”  
  
  
“I'm quite well, thank you. Did you get the full message?”  
  
  
“I did. Tricky business necromancy. Has he recalled anything yet?”  
  
  
“A few things from his human life, smatterings of things from his vampire life. Small things.”  
  
  
“I see.” Long pause in which Eric heard her light a cigarette. “Have you tried giving him your blood yet?”  
  
  
“No, why?”  
  
  
“His blood is your blood. It might jolt his memory.”  
  
  
Why hadn't he thought of that?  
  
  
“I'll try that, thank you.”  
  
  
“If it doesn't work, you're free to call me anytime.”  
  
  
They disconnected and Eric set about making something for Godric to eat. Unable to find anything appealing that he could cook with, he opened the phone book and browsed the pages. Deciding Chinese food would be a change, he ordered a bunch of things and then joined Godric on the sofa with his TruBlood. They talked for a while until the food came. He settled Godric in with food and was going to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. Opening it he found a very angry looking Pam.   
  
  
“Eric, a word?”  
  
  
Glancing back at Godric, Eric turned to her and nodded, leading her into the hall and shutting the door quietly. “What is it Pam?”  
  
  
Pam took in a deep breath. “Was he a gallus?”  
  
  
Before either of them could blink Pam was lying on the floor by the elevators and the shiny metal door had a huge Pam-sized dent in it. Eric's fangs were bared and his eyes were red and Pam knew she had crossed the line.   
  
  
Picking herself up off of the floor and dusting off her Yves St Laurent skirt and blouse set Pam turned her eyes to Eric. “Avoiding the subject won't make it go away, Eric!”  
  
  
“I told you to drop it, Pam! It isn't any of your business!”  
  
  
“The hell it isn't!” Pam wasn't backing down.   
  
  
“He is my Maker! My responsibility!”  
  
  
“He's human now, Eric! He has a new chance in life, I just want to know what you expect from him!”  
  
  
“What I had before.”  
  
  
“How can you do that if he is one of the galli?”  
  
  
Eric growled low and dangerous. “It never stopped me before.”  
  
  
“But I thought...”  
  
  
“You thought wrong.”  
  
  
Silence settled over them. It was tense, thick and in no way comfortable.  
  
  
“Is he still...?” Pam ventured slowly, she knew that Godric was not yet tattooed and that he had reverted to a state previous to that, but...  
  
  
Bloody tear tracks dripped down Eric's face as he wept silently. He took in a shaking breath and nodded. Pam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Eric, who clutched at her and cried.   
  
  
“It shows how strong your bond is.” She whispered, rubbing his side, trying to soothe him. “That physical body meant nothing.”   
  
  
“Well, it means some stuff.” Eric managed as he slowly straightened and wiped his eyes. “But I never cared that he was a eunuch.” 


	5. Chapter 5

It was oddly fascinating to watch really. Eric would have and probably had been a good father. He was like a freshly baked cookie, hard on the outside but gooey on the inside. Pam watched as he cradled Godric to his chest, his long legs parted for Godric to sit between them. The tiny human was resting comfortably against Eric's chest, listening and responding to whatever Eric said. 

 

Eric bit into his wrist and the scent of ancient blood wafted into the air. He presented it to Godric who took hold of the arm gingerly before lowering his mouth to the wound and sucking. Eric's head fell back against the headboard, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth agape. 

 

Pam shifted a little in discomfort. It was erotic, the exchange of blood between human and vampire. Blood was sex. Blood was life. 

 

Slowly Godric pulled his mouth away and Pam's brow raised slightly as Eric wiped Godric's face lovingly with a handkerchief before handing Godric a glass of water. The other drank slowly before handing the glass back to Eric. He settled against Eric and his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

It was a skewed vision of mother and child. It was sick and twisted and yet so right. 

 

Pam straightened as Eric approached her. “People at the club are beginning to ask questions, Eric.”

 

“What have you been telling them?”

 

“That you've been tending to your maker.”

 

Small nod, Eric strode across the room to sit on the leather couch and watched as Pam sat beside him. “Anything else?”

 

Pam opened her mouth to speak before shutting it. She primped her hair a little and played with her Chanel bag. “How is he?”

 

“Better.” Eric replied, fiddling with his hair. “The blood seems to be helping somewhat. He's beginning to recall things. The English language – not one of them.” 

 

“Any other languages?”

 

“I've gotten a bit of Greek, some Aramaic, a lot of Latin, yesterday he was speaking German in his sleep.” 

 

“All the ancient languages. Patience, I'm sure English will come.”

 

Silence fell over them in which Pam changed the TV stations and Eric drank from his TruBlood bottle even though he wanted to gag. They hadn't really talked since Eric broke down and confessed the truth about Godric three nights ago. Pam knew better than to press the issue. 

 

“I miss him.”

 

Pam looked over at Eric who was staring off into space. “Pardon?”

 

“I miss the way he would look at me and everything would be better. I miss he way he would crane up on his toes to kiss me. I miss the way he fit against me so perfectly...” The label on Eric's bottle was shredded to bits and Pam settled her hands over his agitated ones. 

 

“You can't bring him back.”

 

Pam felt the hands within her own go tense. She lifted her eyes and looked at Eric. It dawned on her then, just how obsessed with this he was. His eyes were hardened and his jaw was locked and it didn't take much effort for him to pull his hands from Pam's clutches. 

 

“Just watch me.”

 

“Eric, don't --” 

 

“Leave Pam.”

 

“Eric I...”

 

“Leave! As your Maker I command you to leave.”

 

Pam sighed but rose to her feet automatically. She wanted so hard to fight against it but her legs carried her to the door and she caught a glimpse of Eric slipping into the bedroom before she closed the door behind herself.

 

~*~

 

A week passed and Eric threw himself into the task of getting Godric to remember. He read him journal entries, he showed him pictures, he let Godric drink from him so often and so extensively that he was sure he was slowly infecting Godric and turning him. 

 

Pam arrived at the apartment around two in the morning. She let herself in and followed the heady scent of blood to Eric's bedroom. Eric was resting against the headboard, his eyes hollow and darkly rimmed. Dried tear tracks lined his cheeks and he cradled the sleeping Godric to his chest. Godric was glowing with youthful brilliance, his skin was flawless and so light, it almost seemed like there was a light under his skin. His hair was so dark in contrast and his lips were full and very pink and they were curved upwards in a smile as he slumbered. 

 

Pam walked towards the bed cautiously and froze when Eric looked up at her. He was smiling fondly, but the smile melted when his mind switched from Godric to Pam. His eyes looked dead. Eric looked dead. 

 

“When was the last time you fed?”

 

“About ten days ago.” 

 

“Eric! You need to keep up your strength.”

 

“I can't taint my blood. The purer it is, the more he remembers.” 

 

“How far have you made progress?”

 

“He's up to remembering the Civil War. He's still not speaking English. He's acting more and more like a regular teenager.”

 

Pam sat on the edge of the bed and took her Maker into her arms, she lowered Eric's head to her wrist and made him drink. If Eric was determined to bring back his Maker, the least she could do was keep him alive in the process. 

 

Once Eric had drank, she pulled out wet wipes and cleaned his face and tidied him up, trying to make him look more like himself. She made sure that Godric was tucked in before leading Eric out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

 

“Eric, I'm sorry.” Pam said. Her voice softly and honest. Apologizing was not something she did often. 

 

Eric shook his head. “You're right. I just have to accept that my Godric is gone and I should feel thankful that I have any Godric at all.”

 

Pam folded her arms around Eric. “What can I do to help?”

 

“Your human friend, who speaks German?”

 

“Fritz?”

 

“Yes. Have him take Godric shopping tomorrow. Something in the daytime.” There was a long pause and Eric curled a hand in her chemise. “I think he'd like that.”

 

Pam patted Eric's shoulder. “I'll have him treat Godric real nice.”

 

Eric kissed her hands. “Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

“Pam says your name is Godric.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You were her Maker's Maker?”

 

“That's what I'm told.”

 

“Here, try these pants.”

 

Godric blinked as a pair of jeans were thrust in his direction, they were rather slim in the leg and bright red. “They're damaged.” He observed, poking at the holes in the left leg.

 

Fritz grinned. He liked this once vampire. “They're made that way.”

 

Godric looked sceptical but retreated into the change room. Several long minutes and a few swear words in several languages later, Godric walked out. Fritz's jaw dropped. Godric had abandoned his shirt while Fritz searched for a new one and was now standing in the doorway to the changing room shirtless and wearing the red jeans; beneath which the hint of the waistband to his designer boxers could be seen.

 

“I...” Fritz stared openly. “I would go gay for you.”

 

“Thank you?” Godric replied, unsure.

 

Fritz smiled and ushered Godric back into the change room. He emerged a few minutes later in his normal clothes of black jeans and a red Fangtasia t-shirt. They paid for Godric's jeans and a few shirts for Fritz. 

 

“Come on, we'll find you some shoes.” 

 

They made their way into a shoe store and after a bit of shopping they decided on a pair of white Demonia creepers to offset the red. 

 

They then made their way to an accessories store and purchased a studded black belt to go with the pants and Fritz bought a new pair of earrings and a lip ring. Godric watched him change them with fascination. 

 

“We had earrings, but I've never seen them in other parts of the body. Interesting.”

 

Fritz looked at Godric before grinning widely, taking hold of his wrist and dragging him off suddenly.

 

~*~

 

Eric had brightened considerably once he came to terms with the inevitability that his Godric was gone but he had a fresh start with a new Godric. He showered and dressed in a pair of leather pants and a white silk shirt. He pulled on Godric's old medallion and was now striding towards Fangtasia with a purpose.

 

He arrived shortly before midnight and found the line up around the building for the clubs monthly gay bar night. He was excited. He had received a text from Pam just after waking up to expect a hell of a surprise in the form of Godric. 

 

Walking in the club he was immediately assaulted with the smell of smoke, alcohol, blood and sex. Dance music permeated the air and Eric watched over the dancing bodies with a sigh of satisfaction. His brow rose at a sight of men in a ring around someone who was dancing. Curious, he approached. 

 

The closer Eric grew, the more his eyes widened. At first he thought it was a trick on his eyes but no, there was Godric, dancing in the ring of men. Shirtless. Dancing. 

 

Not only was Godric dancing shirtless and in a pair of shamelessly tight red jeans with boxers peeking out, but he had a navel ring. The shiny piece of purple metal and a false diamond glinted in the light as Godric danced. 

 

One of the vampires; tall, well dressed, long haired and Asian moved towards Godric. His fangs were erect and he smiled at the young teen flirtatiously. Instantaneously he was thrown through a window and Eric was dragging a shocked Godric into his office. 

 

“Hey!” Godric cried out. 

 

Now that they were in close quarters, Eric could see just how attractive the young teen body was. Sheened with sweat, chest rising and falling to take in rough breaths. Wide green eyes stared up at him with fire. 

 

Was that a tattoo!?

 

Eric released Godric's arm and stared at Godric's body. Just above his heart was the letter 'E' in loopy cursive. 

 

“You were about to become lunch!”

 

“I was just dancing!”

 

Oh God, he really had turned into a modern teenager – albeit it a weird one.

 

“You're mine.” Those words did not just leave his lips.

 

“I'm mine!” Godric snapped back. 

 

They looked at each other for a long moment and Eric tried not to think of how inviting Godric looked. How amazing he smelled. The blood that was racing through Godric's veins made Eric want to push him against the nearest wall and... No. He was sixteen. It was against the law.

 

Then again...

 

No.

 

Even if Godric was technically over 2000 years old, he still looked so young. His memory so fresh...

 

Eric's eyes moved back to the teen. He was once again dancing. His body moving like liquid to the music that filtered through from the speakers. Eric swallowed thickly and looked away. Studying the wall for a few moments allowed him to get his feelings in check and retract his fangs. 

 

Looking back, Eric found Godric gone and he growled, marching out of his office and dragging Godric away from a crowd of admirers. They shouted at each other and then Godric shoved Eric. Eric stumbled back and opened his mouth to yell before Godric shoved him again, harder this time and Eric fell back against a wall.

 

It blindsided him. It was so familiar. Eric was pressed against the wall by the weight of the sixteen year old and Godric's mouth was pressed against his in a ravenously passionate kiss.

 

Eric blinked and pulled away, gasping. He looked to the teenager, shock on his features. So many thoughts ran through Eric's mind. Godric never initiated – he never had the same hormone surges to do so considering... Just how worked up was he? It was illegal, he didn't want to be punished. Godric was human and...

 

“We shouldn't --”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Godric attacked his lips once again. 

 

Eric shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric slammed the door to his office closed and pushed Godric against it. Godric inhaled deeply through his nose and arched against Eric, fingers digging into the blond hair and wrapping his legs around the trim torso. They clawed at one another and Eric turned them about, sweeping off his desk with one arm and setting Godric onto it. 

 

Eric broke the kiss and looked at Godric. He ran his hands over the slim shoulders and listened to Godric breathe. Godric reached a hand up and stroked his face, his eyes alight with curiosity. Such human curiosity. His fingers slid along Eric's lips before he leaned up and kissed Eric chastely. His fingers continued their questing and Eric shuddered when Godric's warm hands splayed over his cheeks and his thumbs stroked over his fangs. 

 

A quiet hiss left Godric and he pulled back his left hand, he pressed the thumb to his mouth. A thin rivulet of blood cascaded down Godric's thumb and Eric couldn't tear his eyes away as the small appendage slid between full, pink lips. Growling, he drew Godric against him and kissed him once more, chasing that drop of blood. 

 

Godric managed to remove Eric's shirt and broke the kiss, his mouth pressing against the white flesh in bold adventure. Eric's hands slid into Godric's hair and his eyes rolled back and slid shut. 

 

“Godric, I...”

 

Godric drew back, smiling at Eric, kissing him. Their tongues licked at one another playfully before their mouths finally met in a needy kiss. Godric's hands fell to the white belt holding up Eric's leather pants. His fingers made quick work of the belt and fastenings on the pants. 

 

“Hmm. No underwear.” Eric could practically hear the smile as Godric pressed against him. 

 

“Too impractical.”

 

Eric practically tore off the belt around the damnable red jeans and eased down the zipper and the red denim. He took Godric in hand and delighted in the gasp and moan and shudder from Godric. Fuck, Godric was hard.

 

It was rushed and messy. They fumbled and stroked and kissed. Eric's fangs nicked Godric's lower lip and his tongue eagerly lapped up the spilt blood. 

 

It didn't take long, with Eric's desperation and Godric's teenage hormones. Eric watched with utter awe and reverence as Godric's body stiffened, his hips jerked, his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut. The sight of Godric in the throes of orgasm sent Eric reeling and unable to fight it, he sunk his fangs into Godric's shoulder as he came. 

 

The room fell silent save for Godric's heavy breathing and pounding heart, as they slowly composed themselves. Eric watched and shivered a little as Godric withdrew and after a quick examination of his soiled hand wiped his hands clean on a nearby bar towel. It never ceased to amaze Eric just how different their bodies were. 

 

As Godric found his belt and refastened it and his pants, Eric examined the fluid on his fingers. The clear essence was the only evidence of Godric's pleasure, and it both saddened and interested the vampire. Cleaning his own fingers with a swipe of his tongue, he did up his pants and then shrugged on his shirt before digging out a fresh sleeveless one for Godric. 

 

“But I --”

 

“Put on the damn shirt.”

 

Godric sighed but pulled on the shirt. The bite mark on his shoulder was still visible and it made Eric smile. After a quick kiss, Eric smoothed down his hand and Godric's before taking his hand and leading him back to the dance floor. 

 

~*~

 

When Eric woke up the next evening he found Godric sleeping soundly on the couch. He kissed the sleeping teen's forehead and headed into the kitchen for a TruBlood. He settled onto the couch by Godric's feet. 

 

Eric watched TV for the better part of two hours before deciding to write a carefully detailed letter in German saying he was going to the store and would be back soon. He laid it beside Godric's head, covered him with a blanket and slipped out. 

 

~*~

 

Time flew by when Eric was out and it was only after browsing the grocery store in utter astonishment for the better half of an hour did he finally pick out food – lamb, beef, potatoes, salad, soups, cereal, milk, juice, bread, cheese and apples – did he realize where the time went. He paid, took his groceries, climbed into his convertible and drove back to the condominium. 

 

Walking through the door, feeling proud of himself, Eric looked around for Godric. Seeing no sign of his former Maker, panic rose up within him, before he heard the shower running. Settling into the kitchen he put away the food and debated on what to make. He was choosing between soup or roast beef when he felt a pang of sadness. It dulled quickly before it was suddenly followed by a sense of shame. 

 

That's when he heard the crying. 

 

Abandoning the food, Eric was in the bathroom in an eye-blink. Walking over to the bathtub, Eric slowly peeled back the curtain and crouched down at the sight of Godric curled up in the middle of the tub, knees drawn to his chest and sobbing as the shower rained down on him. 

 

“Godric, what's wrong?”

 

Godric sniffled and looked over at Eric, he just shook his head and hid his face in his knees. Reaching over, Eric turned off the water and effortlessly lifted Godric from the tub. He wrapped a towel around the slim figure before setting him down in bed and laying beside him. 

 

Godric simply lay there, looking at the ceiling. Eric watched and listened to the clock ticking. 

 

There was the soft sound of rustling and Eric looked over from his study of the far wall to see Godric sitting up, wrapped in the sheets. Eric moved to sit beside him and gently put an arm around Godric. Godric shifted jerkily and shook off Eric's arm before wrapping the sheets tighter around himself. 

 

Eric stilled and sat there, unmoving. 

 

“I'm disgusting.” 

 

The bitter words rang out, echoing off the walls with anger and shame.

 

Eric said nothing. 

 

“I'm ruled by hormones I don't even have. I'm less than a man. I'm empty – hollow. I'm nothing. I'm not even your Maker. I'm just some impostor who looks like him. I'm an echo.”

 

Tears dripped down Godric's face as he stared at the wall where a window had once been.

 

“You're not nothing. I love you.”

 

“You loved who I was. I'm not even anything. I don't do anything. I stay here, I go to Fangtasia, I eat, I sleep. I remember things that seem foreign to me. That isn't me. It's a stranger with my face. Those memories aren't mine, I never lived them. It's like two thousand years worth of knowledge crammed into my head. I've never experienced the world for myself. Do I like smooth or chunky peanut butter? Do I prefer English or Science? I mean... I don't even have a friend. I can never go into the sun because you can't come with me...”

 

As Godric cried, Eric stared at the floor. He had been so consumed with his selfishness that he had completely forgotten that Godric was now a person – a person with wants and needs and desires. Slowly, he took one of Godric's hands and squeezed it. 

 

“How about... I call Fritz and you two can have a day together? Go see a movie... do... human things?”

 

“You'd do that?” 

 

“I'll even lend you my credit card and you can go shopping.” 

 

The smile on Godric's face and the warmth of the happiness he felt that blossomed inside Eric's chest, meant more to him than words could describe.

 

~*~

 

Godric and Fritz walked out of the ice cream store in the mall hand-in-hand. It had shocked Fritz at first, but upon learning it was a gesture of friendship from Godric rather than affection, he quickly approved. Their free hands were loaded with bags from varying stores from everything like clothes and shoes to movies, books and posters. 

 

Godric was slowly finding out who he was and it was wonderful. He learned he liked chunky peanut butter rather than smooth – he liked English far more than science and that he had a friend. A friend named Fritz. 

 

All was right and good with the world. 

 

“Queers.”

 

Godric whirled around. He may not have mastered the English language yet, but he knew an insult when he heard it. 

 

“Was?!”

 

“Es macht nichts.” Fritz said softly, laying a hand on Godric's shoulder.

 

“Das glaube ich nicht.” Godric replied, his hands fisting. 

 

The group of men, of which, one of the men, in baggy jeans a white shirt and a stupid red hat – had spoken, had insulted them.

 

“Ha! The queers don't even speak American!”

 

Fritz simply laid his arm around Godric's shoulder and lead him down the mall stretch and into a bathroom. Godric kicked the wall until he calmed down after which he splashed his face with cold water and sighed. If it hadn't have been for Fritz he would have done something drastic. 

 

Once they were composed they left the bathroom. The same guys were waiting for them, making lewd comments on bathroom sex and that they too long enough for their makeup. 

 

“Look at the short one. He's almost like a chick. I bet he isn't even a real man.” 

 

Godric stiffened, took a deep breath and was about to walk away when the sound of a particularly hard blow landing made him turn around. Fritz stood over the man who had insulted Godric, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

 

“Don't you ever call him less of a man. You ignorant, pea brained sack of shit!” 

 

“Fritz!”

 

“He insulted you!” 

 

“We should leave before you get into trouble.” 

 

Fritz took the offered hand and they walked off. 

 

~*~

 

“That was very brave of you.” Godric said quietly to Fritz over their early dinner. 

 

“It was nothing.” 

 

Godric leaned across the table and kissed both of Fritz's cheeks before sliding up to go find the bathroom. Fritz watched Godric go before turning back to his stew with a sigh. Godric was going to be the death of him. He had never met anyone quite like Godric before – enigmatic, funny, charming, sweet, honest... And he was so goddamn cute. As he took a bite of his stew and a sip of his soda, Fritz wondered when the hell he had fallen for a once two thousand year old vampire. He smiled brightly when Godric returned. 

 

“Are you having fun?”

 

Godric nodded his head, poking at his tortellini with his fork momentarily. He took a few bites and drank his water silently and Fritz wondered if he had done something wrong.

 

“Fritz, what do you think Eric sees in me?”

 

Well, fuck.

 

“U-uh...” Fritz tore apart his bun and began cramming it into his mouth to give himself something to do. “Well... I guess... I guess he's tied to you with you being his Maker and all.”

 

“But I'm not.”

 

“Well, you are, technically the same being... just... different.” God this was hard.

 

“I guess.” 

 

There was a long pause durin which they both ate and avoided eye contact. 

 

“Do you not like Eric?”

 

“I do. I love him. But...” Godric looked away in shame and drank a considerable amount of water before turning back to Fritz. “Eric makes me sad.”

 

“Sad?” Fritz reached across the table and took hold of Godric's hand.

 

“He has such sad eyes when he looks at me sometimes. Like... Like I'm a reminder of a past that he never again wants to see. Like I'm not good enough.”

 

Fritz stood up and sat beside Godric, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “I think he's just not sure how to deal with all the changes. I mean he spent over a thousand years with the old you and now he has you back, but a new you. He's just struggling to keep up.”

 

Godric curled into Fritz and breathed him in. Unlike the others, he didn't smell sour. He smelled like... like freshly mown grass and cinnamon and... he smelt... alive. He pulled away from Fritz and peered into his warm brown eyes. Before Godric realized it, they were kissing. It was soft and pliant and warm. 

 

They pulled back and stared at each other wide-eyed and panting softly. Godric cleared his throat and shifted. That was so different from his kisses with Eric, which were just as heartfelt, but not nearly as warm. 

 

Fritz opened his mouth to talk but Godric pressed a finger to his lips with a smile. They remained cuddled for a few long minutes, simply enjoying one another. They ate and held hands under the table and Godric glowed with happiness. 

 

~*~

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

Godric looked over at Eric, who was sprawled on the couch, reading. He nodded and smiled, removing the scarf he was wearing and the leather coat Fritz had draped over his shoulders when he had gotten cold during their walk. It smelled like Fritz and it was so comforting. 

 

“I did. We went to the mall and I bought different kinds of clothes. I bought some shoes. I bought posters. We saw a movie and had ice cream and went for a walk and had dinner and fed ducks and we looked at the pet store – I wanted to buy a cat but Fritz said to ask you first.”

 

Godric climbed onto the couch and crawled into Eric's waiting arms. Eric kissed him softly and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. 

 

“I'm glad you had a good time.” 

 

“I did. Fritz is a good friend. Thank you for letting me do this.”

 

As Godric cuddled against Eric and fell into a light doze, Eric found himself wondering why the teenager smelled so much like Pam's human.

 

~*~

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Eric had pulled Fritz into his office. The other was helping at the bar when Eric popped by for a quick check-in. 

 

“Yes, Eric?”

 

“Thank you. Godric seems to have had a really good time.”

 

“He's really great. I like hanging out with him.”

 

Eric eyed the German-American teenager. He had two years and four inches on Godric and could have easily passed for an adult. Fritz was an odd amalgamation of cyber and steam punk, Victorian and underground styles. He was dressed in a pair of red tartan print bondage pants with a pair of heeled boots, a black and white denim vest that was more rips than fabric and held all kinds of hodgepodge letters and patches and a bunch of oversized safety pins. His hair was a mixture of its original auburn at the roots and faded red and was teased and spiked. He had several piercings, a tongue ring, a lip ring, several rings in both ears and an eyebrow ring. 

 

He was the epitome of teen rebellion. But he was one of the softest, sweetest boys. It made no goddamn sense. 

 

“I have just one question.”

 

Fritz fiddled with the pair of welder's goggles around his neck. “Yes?”

 

“Why does Godric smell like you?”

 

“I swear, it wasn't my fault! It was only one kiss!”

 

“What?”

 

Goddamnit.


	7. Chapter 7

Godric was decorating the study Eric had allotted him with the posters and various other things he had purchased when he heard the door open. He poked his head out of the room he found Eric dragging Fritz into the living room by the cuff of his long Victorian style overcoat. Concerned, he walked into the living room.

 

“What's going on?” 

 

Eric whirled on his heel. “Why didn't you tell me that he attacked you!?”

 

“Fritz didn't attack me! He defended me all day!”

 

“He...” Eric jabbed a finger into Fritz's chest. “Kissed you!”

 

“I...” Confused, Godric looked between the two men with wide eyes, the anxiety rising within him.

 

“Eric, you're making him upset!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You don't understand he was sad, and I just --”

 

“I told you to shut up!”

 

“Both of you shut up!” Godric screamed. The two men went silent, turning to stare at him.

 

“Godric...” Eric ventured slowly. “You spoke English.” 

 

Shaking his head, Godric threw his arms up in the air, grabbed the coat Fritz had given him and vanished out the door. 

 

~*~

 

Godric ran until he was sure he was going to drop. He ran and ran. He stopped when he reached Holy Trinity Catholic Church and slowly climbed the stairs. It was almost four in the morning but the doors were still open. He slipped inside and breathed in the heady musk of incense and felt an odd sort of calm wash over him. 

 

The church was abandoned as he walked up aisle and past the pews. He approached the altar and stared up at the crucifix and Christ hanging upon it. He remembered Eric once saying that Godric had been born before Christ. Godric wondered if he had ever crossed paths with the Biblical people, if he ever knew Pilate. He didn't know. The memories were gone. 

 

He walked over to the votive candles and watched the flames flicker within their white wax and glass confines. He lit the taper and lit a candle before blowing out the taper and watching the smoke float up the the saintly effigies. He walked the perimeter of the church, examining the Stations of the Cross and the finely worked stained glass which looked ominous in the dark. 

 

At the back of the church towards the stairs leading up to the balcony, Godric found a box of rosaries. Taking one of the plastic strings of beads, he climbed the stairs to the second level. He walked up the small aisle and sat on the pew closet to the balcony ledge. Carefully removing his shoes and tucking them under the pew, Godric lay back on the polished wooden surface. 

 

His eyes slowly drifted shut as tears welled up behind the lids and seeped out. He fondled the cross on the rosary and let his mind drift. “Credo in Deum Patrem omnipoténtem, Creatórem cæli et terræ...” 

 

~*~

 

“Godric, wake up.” 

 

Godric slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into the warm, worried eyes of Fritz. 

 

“I've been looking for you everywhere.” 

 

Godric sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. “I needed to think.” 

 

Fritz sat beside him and crossed his legs, slipping his arm around Godric's shoulders to pull him close. “This would be the place to do that.”

 

Godric smiled a little and felt warm all over. He rested his head on Fritz's shoulder for a moment before kissing his cheek. “Thanks for letting me alone.”

 

“Eric was pretty pissed.”

 

Godric sighed and twisted the rosary in his hands. “I care for you both.”

 

“I know. I clued in first. I think you need to talk to Eric alone.”

 

“I'll go do that.” 

 

Fritz pulled Godric down. “Later. It's early morning, he's probably sound asleep. How about we get some breakfast and then I'll walk you home?” 

 

Godric grinned and pressed his mouth to Fritz's. “Heaven.”

 

~*~

 

After a large waffle and pancake breakfast complete with fresh fruit and five different kinds of syrup and truck loads of feel-good hot chocolate, Godric was back home. He showered, nice and hot, and dressed nicely in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green hoodie. 

 

He checked in on Eric who was still dressed in his clothes and curled up anxiously on the bed. After turning off all the lights, Godric shut the bedroom door and crawled into bed. It took some wiggling and pushing and pulling but he was curled up, back flush with Eric's chest and had curled Eric's arms around his waist. 

 

Godric lay like that for a long while before finally drifting off. 

 

~*~

 

“I'm not a thing, Eric. I'm a person. I'm not the Godric you remember. I'm me.” 

 

Eric sighed heavily. “I know.”

 

“No, I don't think you do. I'm so tired of you looking at me with those sad eyes of yours; filled with pity and concern. I love you, Eric, I do. I just can't deal with being coddled.”

 

“What about Fritz?”

 

“What about Fritz? I can't love more than one person?”

 

They had been going in circles for almost an hour. Godric looked at the clock on the wall and as if by magic there was a knock on the door. Fritz. 

 

Getting off the couch, Godric walked over to the door and smiled at Fritz. The other was dressed impeccably in a pair of long black trousers, a white blouse and a black over corset. He was also holding a box of pizza. Godric took the pizza gratefully and set it on the table before pulling out a slice and taking a bite. 

 

Eric watched. And glared.

 

Once they were finished eating, Godric turned his attention back to Eric. “Now. As I was saying. I care for both you and Fritz. You both appeal to different sides of me. Eric, you appeal to the memories swimming my head. To the past that I know is locked deep within me and to a language I cannot yet recall. Fritz appeals to the human side of me. To the part of me that yearns for daylight, for chocolate, for... warmth.”

 

Eric's face twisted into deep contemplation, but he nodded slowly as realization dawned in his eyes. Godric wanted both worlds. “What do you propose?”

 

“Quite simple really. Share.”

 

Eric's brows shot up. He shifted anxiously and looked to Fritz, who seemed calm. There was no denying that Fritz was attractive. Pam had gotten him for his 'amazing sense of taste and his skills in various arts' – she wasn't interested in bedding him. 

 

It was an interesting proposal. 

 

“Deal.”

 

Godric smiled widely and took a second slice of pizza. 

 

“Would you be opposed to me and Fritz talking alone?” Eric asked, looking to Godric.

 

“Not at all.” Godric quickly finished the slice of pizza. Once he was done he gathered his things and announced he was going to the library before heading out the door. 

 

Eric stared at Fritz.

 

Fritz stared at Eric. 

 

Eric crossed his arms. “There are some things I think you should know about Godric.”


	8. Chapter 8

Godric slowly drifted into wakefulness. He was warm, wrapped in silk and down. Pushing himself up to rest against the headboard he smiled at the sight of Eric beside him. The room was lit beautifully with candles and dark from all forms of light save the small, flickering flames. 

 

“What's all this?” Godric asked, resting against Eric with a smile. 

 

“I wanted you all to myself tonight. I wanted to show you just how much I love you.” 

 

Godric's breath caught in his throat and he pressed his mouth to Eric's in a loving, chaste kiss. Eric's hand slid into Godric's hair and he deepened the kiss with a deft flick of his tongue. 

 

Godric moaned as he was pressed against the bed and Eric climbed atop him. Godric allowed his body to be easily manipulated, lifting his arms as Eric broke the kiss to remove his shirt. Eric took in the sight before him. Godric smiled as Eric's fangs erupted and Godric took hold of the back of Eric's hair and curled his tongue between the razor sharp canines. 

 

Eric broke the kiss and journeyed down Godric's flawless body. He trailed his tongue down Godric's chest, dipping into his navel and smirking at the squeal and squirm he got in response. He nipped at Godric's hip bone as he eased down his jeans. He discarded the clothes and ran his hands over Godric in an adoring manner. 

 

Godric watched Eric with passion-glazed eyes. “Eric, I...”

 

“Shh.” Eric pressed his mouth to Godric's. “Patience.”

 

Eric took in the sight of Godric's flushed body and licked his lips. Godric looked edible. His eyes lost, his hair mussed on the pillow, his hands clutching and toes curling. Perfect. 

 

It took little manipulation of his body as Eric slid down the bed. He started at the very bottom, licking and nibbling at the instep of Godric's foot. He journeyed up, taking his time as he kissed, licked and nipped his way up one long, willowy leg. He sucked on the pulse above the knee, fighting his hardest not to bite down. He scraped his fangs up the tender, supple flesh of the inner thigh but avoided Godric's slowly stirring erection. 

 

Eric kissed his way up Godric's torso, taking time to pay attention to his nipples which were extremely sensitive. He reached Godric's panting mouth and claimed it with his own. He rained kisses over Godric's face and kissed away his tears of joy and frustration. Godric was so beautiful, so perfect and something to be treasured and Eric wanted to prove it to him so badly it hurt. 

 

Eric coaxed Godric to roll over onto his stomach and as the other pillowed his head on his arms, Eric straddled his hips. He worked his hands over Godric's spine, then back up, slowly, carefully massaging Godric's shoulders. A quiet moan left Godric's lips and he smiled in victory. 

 

Eric took time in massaging down Godric's back until every knot and kink was worked out and Godric was laying bonelessly content on the sheets. Eric leaned down and nipped at the nape of Godric's neck, making him gasp and shudder. He kissed a path down Godric's back, his tongue searing a path down Godric's spine and paused only slightly before his tailbone, chuckling at Godric's impatient groan and hip wiggle. 

 

Eric slapped Godric's right buttock with a playful grin, making sure to keep his strength in check. He got another gasp and a moan. Eric nipped at Godric's shoulder before sliding his tongue along the shell of Godric's ear. “Behave.” 

 

Once Godric was laying on his back again, Eric cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. Treating Godric with love and respect and proving to him that he accepted him despite everything like he always had was foremost in his mind. Human or not, Maker or not, Eric's love for Godric was infinite and awesome.

 

He pulled away only after he was sure Godric was breathless and revelled in the quiet pants and gasps he emitted. 

 

“Touch me.” Godric's voice was thick, husky and filled with need. 

 

Eric grinned and pressed a few kisses over Godric's neck and shoulders. “Not yet.”

 

Godric whined impatiently and clutched at Eric, trying to make him speed up. Eric laughed and only slowed down in his light, teasing touches over Godric's body. He was determined to undo Godric at the seams and make him overload with pleasure. 

 

As Eric crawled over Godric's body, straddling his waist, Godric reached down for Eric's own obvious need. Eric grabbed Godric's questing hand and pressed it into the mattress above his head. 

 

“But, what about you?” Godric asked, his voice light – breathless.

 

“Tonight is about you. Just lay there and enjoy.”

 

Godric moved to protest but Eric kissed him hungrily and swallowed any arguments he may have had. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this. Flush and wanton...” Eric breathed against the flesh of Godric's taut stomach, his fingers caressing the flesh as he nibbled and kissed here and there. “You're like a God. You need to be worshipped.” Eric nipped at Godric's hipbone and slid between his parted legs. “Your skin is like alabaster.” Eric kissed his way down and marvelled at Godric's arousal, the scent of it alone nearly making him undone. 

 

“Eric,” Godric whimpered, his body arching into the teasing mouth. His whole body was shaking with need. 

 

“Hm?” Eric raised his head from a particularly delectable spot behind Godric's right knee. 

 

There was a momentary pause as Godric gathered himself enough to speak. “Älskling, snälla.”

 

Eric froze, he crawled up Godric's body, peering into his eyes. Unable to believe his own ears. “Vad?”

 

“Rör vid mig.” Godric's voice was a plea as he clutched at Eric's shoulders. “Älskade...”

 

Eric growled lowly and kissed Godric deeply, sucking on his tongue and when the kiss broke he dragged his fangs across Godric's lower lip but not hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“Eric, snälla...”

 

Eric assured Godric with a chaste kiss, his hands stroking down Godric's sides. He slunk down the lithe, writhing body, still pressing kisses here and there, smiling at the quiet mewls he got in return. 

 

Godric clawed at the sheets and groped one hand into Eric's hair, tugging on the blonde strands, coaxing him wordlessly to bring him to pleasure. He whimpered, however, when Eric bypassed his erection yet again.

 

Eric purred as he settled onto the sheets in the space between Godric's legs. His hands smoothed out over Godric's right leg and he manoeuvred it to raise slightly. He breathed in deeply, his whole body tingling with the scent of arousal and musk. He licked along Godric's thigh towards his groin. His eyes flickered up to Godric's face momentarily and he smiled against the skin as he realized he was being watched. 

 

Letting his mouth rest against the femoral artery, Eric delighted in the rush of blood he could feel as Godric's heart beat double-time. He curled one hand slightly above Godric's knee and the other on Godric's hip as he lifted the leg over his shoulder. He pressed a feather light kiss on the pulse before biting down. 

 

Godric screamed. His head fell back into the plush pillows and his nails scratched over the wood of the headboard in search of something to grab onto. His whole body arched and his hips bucked twice before everything inside of him exploded and he saw white. His form quivered at the overwhelming stimulus that jolted through each nerve in his body. Slowly, Godric fell against the bed, a quiet moan leaving his lips as his body rushed with endorphins and he felt high with euphoria. 

 

Eric drew his mouth back, biting the tip of his tongue and swiping it over the wound to heal it instantly and licked his lips. He slid up and kissed the dazed Godric chastely before drawing the smaller male into his arms. Godric snuggled against Eric and Eric listened as his heart rate and breathing slowed back to a normal rate. 

 

“What about you?” Godric asked lazily, raising his head to look at Eric.

 

Eric smiled against Godric's temple as he kissed it. “You took me with you.”

 

Godric looked confused but after looking Eric over and seeing the evidence of his orgasm he blushed darkly. He had brought Eric to orgasm just through his own pleasure. 

 

They kissed softly and settled into bed. Though he had woken not too long before, the power of all that had gone on and the emotionality of it had exhausted Godric. Slowly, after curling into Eric's arms, he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~*~

 

“You look like you're in a good mood this morning.” Fritz said over his coffee. 

 

It was amazing to Godric how diverse Fritz's style was. They were seated in a small, chic cafe and everyone was staring at Fritz. He was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with bright orange doc marten boots, a black waistcoat over a simple white blouse with a skull and rose tie. His hair was wildly backcombed and a pair of oversized white framed sunglasses rested atop his head. 

 

Godric, on the other hand, was dressed in a new pair of black slacks he had purchased with Fritz and a red belt. He was wearing a sleeveless white top with a long sleeved blue shirt under it to keep his skin from burning. He was wearing the white creepers he bought the first day with Fritz and had a pair of rayband sunglasses on his head. 

 

They made quite the pair. 

 

“I did have a good night.” Godric said with a smile.

 

Fritz smiled and turned his attention to the menu in his hands. He decided on a simple ham and cheese omlette with toast. Godric decided on a bagel sandwich and some homefries. 

 

“Want to tell me about it?” Fritz asked after they placed their order with a waitress whose head nearly exploded at the sight of Fritz.

 

“Hm?” Godric took a sip of his soda. “Oh. Eric was just amazing.”

 

“He really loves you.” 

 

Godric nodded. “I know. I love him too.” There was a long pause as Godric watched Fritz drink his coffee. “And I think I'm falling for you.”

 

Fritz smiled and took Godric's hands. “I'm honoured.”

 

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, holding hands over the top of the table and making moon eyes at one another. Once they were done and paid for their food, they exited the cafe hand in hand and walked through the downtown streets. 

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Godric asked as they stopped at the nearest bus stop and Fritz pulled himself up onto the back of a bench, looking through his messenger bag for bus fare. 

 

“It's a surprise.”

 

Godric pouted but Fritz would have none of it. They didn't have long to wait and once the bus came they boarded, took their transfers and sat down. 

 

The ride was pretty uneventful, Fritz talked about college and Godric listened intently. Suddenly, half-way through a story on how he nearly set his lab partner's hair on fire in chemistry, Fritz stopped. Godric rose a brow in question. 

 

“There's an old lady over there who's staring at us. Want to make her life hell?”

 

Godric looked over where Fritz was staring and saw a little old lady glaring over her newspaper in their direction. He grinned and nodded. Fritz draped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. The woman looked like someone had just stuck a lemon in her mouth. Fritz's fingers trailed over Godric's cheek and Godric turned his face to look at Fritz – whose lips were curved up into a smile, light glinting off the piercings. It was as if his body went into autopilot and Godric pressed is mouth to Fritz's. Their kiss was sweetly passionate, lingering but not overbearing. When they broke as the bus paused at a stop they peered over to find the old lady gone.

 

Two stops later, they got off the bus and Godric looked around. “Where are we?”

 

“Trust me.” Fritz tugged Godric's hand and lead him around a corner and up a path to a building marked 'Barnwell Center'.

 

They made their way inside and Fritz paid and they took their pamphlets before beginning to walk around. Fritz explained he looked it up on the internet and that it was an art gallery and a botanical garden. 

 

They found a room filled with nature paintings and Godric stopped before one of a sea scape with a lighthouse out on a rock. He tilted his head as he examined the picture. It made him feel... connected. As if he was part of something larger. 

 

They walked around observing pictures and they made their way into a room with statuettes and more Greco-Roman styles of art. Godric moved towards one statuette. It was small, no more that three feet long and two feet high. It was of a woman, nude, save for an open stola that draped over her arms, astride atop a lion. Her face was fair and her hair was curled and pinned back. He stared at the marble figure – silent and transfixed. 

 

“Godric?” Fritz's voice pulled Godric out of his stupor and Godric looked over at Fritz. “What is it?”

 

Godric turned back to the statuette as tears welled up and fell from his eyes. “It's Cybele.”

 

Fritz wrapped his arms around Godric's shoulders and quickly steered him out of the room. They stopped once they reached the botanical gardens and Godric wrapped his arms around Fritz, hid his face in Fritz's shoulders and cried. Fritz said nothing, simply stroked Godric's hair and let him cry. 

 

Once Godric calmed down he pulled away and took the tissues Fritz pushed into his hands. He found a bench and sat down on it, wiping his face. 

 

“I'm sorry, I just...”

 

“I understand.” Fritz said, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Godric. “Eric told me.”

 

“And you don't care? You're not...” Godric looked away, taking a long sip of water. “You aren't repulsed?”

 

“Godric. I like you for who you are inside, not out.” 

 

Godric smiled and hugged Fritz. “Thank you.”

 

“Do you want to go home?” 

 

Godric nodded and Fritz helped him up. “Come on, let's get you home.”

 

~*~

 

Godric took the hot chocolate from Fritz happily; the other agreed to stay with him until the sun went down and Eric woke. Godric took a long sip with a sigh. 

 

“I hate this?” 

 

“What?”

 

Godric took another long sip before setting the mug aside. “Having these memories that aren't mine. They are mine but seem...too horrible to have been real.” 

 

Fritz kissed Godric's temple. “I'm sure it was, but you're here now. You're safe.”

 

Godric felt safe, here in Fritz's arms. He kissed Fritz slowly, relishing the feel of the cool metal of the piercings and the warmth of his lips. He felt the rush of Fritz's heart under his palms. As they kissed Fritz fell back and pulled Godric into his lap. Godric landed and splayed across Fritz, turning his head to the side to gather needed oxygen. 

 

“Fritz...” 

 

“Godric.” 

 

Their mouths met and Fritz's hands went for the twin shirts Godric was wearing but Godric pulled back, his hands taking hold of Fritz's. “I can't.”

 

Fritz just nodded in understanding. “That doesn't mean we can't do this...”

 

Godric giggled as Fritz's mouth moved over his neck and squirmed when he found a sensitive spot on Godric's neck. They kissed and touched and teased. 

 

Then there was a noise from the kitchen that drew Godric's attention. The sound of not-so-subtle banging and the microwave going on. Sitting back and looking at his watch, Godric cursed quietly. Eric. 

 

Making his way into the kitchen he found Eric glaring into the microwave as a bottle of TruBlood spun round and round. 

 

What a mess.

 

“Hi,” Godric attempted, shuffling his feet.

 

“I take it you had a nice day.”

 

Godric watched as Eric wrenched open the door and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Godric ran after him. 

 

“Eric!” He threw open the door to find Eric sitting on the edge of the bed and moping. Moping! “Eric, what's wrong?”

 

“I just didn't expect to find...”

 

Godric sat beside Eric and took his hand. “Fritz was making me feel better.”

 

“With his lips?”

 

“Well... yes.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

Godric sighed and Eric took a sip of the TruBlood. “We went out to an art gallery today. They had a figure of Cybele. I had a little bit of a freak out.” 

 

Eric pulled Godric against him and kissed the top of his head. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I know.”

 

There was a long, awkward silence. 

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“I think I'm starting to.”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Godric looked up into Eric's eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy. “I do love you, Eric. The thing is, I also don't remember the past you do. I need to fall in love with you all over again. You don't need to worry. It's very easy to love you.”

 

Eric smiled and Godric kissed him softly. They snuggled for a long minute as Eric finished his TruBlood before Eric pulled on a loose t-shirt (black, of course) over his chest and they walked into the living room. 

 

Fritz was lounging on the sofa, soda in hand and watching a cartoon show. Eric watched him slowly and watched as Godric sat down and took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

 

“Fritz, may I speak to you a minute?”

 

“Sure.” Fritz put down his soda and followed Eric into the bedroom.

 

Eric crossed his arms and glared at Fritz. “What right did you have taking him to an art gallery and dredging up his painful past?”

 

“I had no idea there was going to be an exhibit on Greek and Roman pieces!”

 

“Well you should have used your head! His emotions about his past are still raw!”

 

“And how would you know? You're too busy trying to bring the past back. You can't see how much you're hurting him!” 

 

“You're trying to steal him from me!”

 

“The hell I am! I want you as much as I want him!”

 

“You're playing with his emotions!”

 

“So are you!”

 

“At least I'm doing it for his own good!”

 

That's when Fritz punched Eric. The impact was hard, considering Fritz was human. Eric's head snapped to the side, his face bruising where Fritz's rings were and blood spilling from his cut cheek. Eric turned back to Fritz, steely-eyed though red-faced. Eric shoved him. Fritz hit the wall so hard the plaster cracked and he gasped for air. Fritz stared up at Eric, fearing the worst. He pressed Fritz further into the ruined wall, aiming for his neck... then stopped, fangs barely grazing his soft flesh. He breathed in Fritz's essence. He reeked of fear, but he also smelled fresh, exciting, exotic... Eric looked up at Fritz. Terrified, Fritz just stood there, mouth agape. Eric looked in his eyes, seeing the burning fire... And he kissed him. Hard.

 

Fritz turned his head away, mouth bloodied by Eric's fangs and trembled. Eric growled, feral and hungry. He sucked on Fritz's pulse point and smirked when Fritz whined, dug his hands into his hair and arched. Eric breathed in that scent – the enticing smell of cinnamon and human pheromones – and bit down. 

 

Fritz cried out and clawed at Eric's back. Eric drank and pulled away, mouth wet with blood and kissed Fritz again. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

They broke apart and looked at Godric who looked at them in bemusement from the doorway. The two rumpled men straightened out their clothes and Eric wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

“I ordered Chinese food. I need money.” 

 

Eric blinked and strode over to the dresser and pulled out some money. He handed it to Godric, who smiled and looked between them before walking out of the room chuckling. 

 

“I'm – uh... I'm just gonna...” Fritz smiled and followed after Godric. 

 

Eric watched the second human retreat and smiled before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

 

~*~

 

Two nights later found Fritz working at Fangtasia while Godric and Eric enjoyed a night alone. Godric was eating take-away and Eric watched him. He found he liked watching Godric eat.

 

“So what did you and Fritz do today?” Eric asked as he turned his attention back to a war movie he was sure he had played an extra in. 

 

“We took a tour with a bunch of people and learned the history of Shreveport.”

 

“Sounds... fun.” Though Eric's expression clearly betrayed he thought otherwise.

 

Godric laughed and kicked Eric playfully in the shoulder. “It was kind of boring, but it was a nice day.”

 

“I'm glad he makes you happy.”

 

Godric put the food container aside and crawled into Eric's lap, kissing him. “You make me happy too.”

 

Eric smiled and nuzzled into Godric's hair. He wrapped his arms around Godric's waist and absorbed the warmth that Godric radiated. 

 

“Eric...” Godric ventured, nuzzling into the warm chest and looking up into the beautiful blue eyes. 

 

Eric looked down at Godric. “Yes?”

 

“Thanks for being so patient and letting me do this. Letting me... have the best of both worlds.” Godric curled his fingers into Eric's shirt. “Thanks for letting fall in love with you all over again.”

 

Eric melted and kissed Godric chastely. “I'd do anything for you, älskade.”

 

They returned their attention to the movie, Godric snuggled happily in Eric's lap. Eric pressed soft kisses to Godric's neck, smiling at the soft shivers and whimpers. His hand slid up Godric's thigh and... Godric slapped his hand. 

 

“None of that. We're watching a movie.” 

 

Eric heaved a dramatic sigh that earned him a glare but settled down. They watched the movie and Godric fell into a light doze, listening to the background noise. 

 

“Godric?”

 

“Hm?”

 

There was a pause as Eric shifted and took a sip of his TruBlood. “Why do you pull away from Fritz sometimes?”

 

Godric was silent for a long moment as he thought. “Because... Fritz doesn't understand my body, I don't think. I don't want him to be repulsed by me. I'd... I'd like to have the perfect first time with him like I did with you.”

 

Eric nodded, it made sense. Godric was unique and Fritz was still feeling around his first relationship with a man. “I don't think he'd be repulsed, or disgusted. I think he would find you as beautiful as I do.”

 

Godric smiled and sighed, once again falling into a light doze. Eric turned his eyes back to the TV, a plan formulating in his mind. 

 

~*~

 

“Let me go.” Godric's voice carried through the dim lighting of the bedroom. His arms were tied above his head with silk scarves and a black scarf wound about his eyes to prevent him from seeing.

 

“Shh.” It was Eric's voice, close to his ear. “Trust us.”

 

Godric swallowed nervousl;, he wasn't used to this lack of control. He could feel Eric's calm, cool presence to his left and the warmth of Fritz's body to his right. There was the soft sound of movement; Godric strained to hear quiet whispers between Eric and Fritz.

 

There was movement across the mattress and Godric felt warm lips against his own. He pressed upwards into Fritz's welcoming mouth. Hands moved across his bared torso, cool and skilled. Godric shook, torn between the insistence of Fritz's kiss and the madding slowness of Eric's fingers moving over his chest, torturing his nipples. 

 

“He likes to be kissed here...” Eric's voice sounded out and within moments Fritz's lips descended to the hollow of his throat. 

 

Mouths and fingers, warm and cold danced over his flesh making Godric whimper, writhe and beg. 

 

“He makes such pretty noise, doesn't he?” Eric asked, his breath fanning over Godric's left hip.

 

“He's beautiful,” Fritz agreed, his voice close to Godric's ear. 

 

Cold hands fell to waist of Godric's jeans. Eric made quick work of the belt and the jeans, sliding them down Godric's legs, his lips kissing at the long, muscular legs as the flesh was exposed. The was a stillness over the air as Godric was sure Fritz took in the sight of his naked body. His hands clenched nervously and he held his breath – waiting. 

 

Lips pressed to the weak spot at the base of his ear. “Perfect.” He heard Fritz assess and he relaxed.

 

“Isn't he just?” There was a scraping of fangs at the sensitive spot just above his left knee making Godric's toes curl in delight. 

 

More shifting and then gentle prodding for Godric to roll onto his side. Warm, exploring hands moved down his side and over his hips as a hot mouth and searing tongue moved down his spine. Godric whined and twisted, delighting in the pleasurable sensations and unsure which to respond to first. He heard Eric chuckle before cool, insistent lips pressed against his own and Godric opened his mouth to Eric's tongue. 

 

When they broke from the kiss, Godric heard and felt Eric chuckle against his lips. “You're already hard.” The statement was accompanied by a feather light touch over his erection.

 

Godric gasped, his hips attempting to move forward but the curling fingers into the flesh made him stop. He was trapped between two torturous lovers and was helpless to their whims. There was a silence in which the bed moved and there was a quiet sound of kissing and gentle whimpers which he recognized as Fritz's. Eric and Fritz were kissing and he couldn't see – but the thought was arousing enough. 

 

There was a sound of nervous fumbling once the kissing noises stopped before Godric's mouth was taken by Eric's and he felt Fritz press a loving kiss to his shoulder. Godric relaxed under their ministrations and felt the tenseness in his body melt away. A set of warm fingers moved up his leg and with quiet guidance he lifted his upper leg and felt two pillows slide between his knees. Warm lips moved up to his ear to nibble at the lobe as cold lips enclosed around a nipple and sucked as a finger slid inside of him. 

 

Distracted and aroused, Godric arched into the stimulus. There was more sounds of movement and quiet growling from Eric's side of the bed before there was more movement against his back as Fritz shifted and he heard heavy breathing. Godric let out a quiet, startled gasp of surprise and pleasure as the finger inside of him began to move before after a few long minutes a second one joined it. 

 

Godric whined but cool hands framed his face and pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks, soothing any discomfort he may have had. The room fell silent save for soft movement, heavy breathing and quiet pleasured noises. Fritz kept record of his feelings as he prepared him and Eric did a very good job of keeping him distracted and aroused. 

 

“Are you ready?” Fritz's voice was deep and husky; it made Godric shiver.

 

Swallowing thickly, Godric nodded his head. “Y-yes.”

 

More rustling noises and then a hand curled over his hip. He heard soft Swedish from Eric that helped him relax and a lingering kiss on the neck from Fritz as he was finally filled. It burned and as his hands were released and his eyes uncovered he grabbed at Eric before him. The blonde took his hands and held them, lightly brushing his mouth over each finger. A warm hand slid from his hip over his taut stomach and rubbed in soothing circles. 

 

Taking slow, deep breaths, Godric rested his forehead against Eric's. Soft, gentle hands stroked his hair and skin. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity Godric nodded against Eric's shoulder, cuing Fritz to move. One of Fritz's arms looped about his waist as he ever-so-slowly began to rock back and forth. 

 

Godric's eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself to just feel. He took in the sensations of Fritz's hot, heavy breathing against his neck; the fingers digging into his hip; the leg hooked around his own. He felt Eric his front, soothing – guiding; cold hands over his face and down his legs. The burn of hot and cold stirred and swelled up inside of him so deliciously Godric wanted to scream. 

 

Godric turned his head and rose and arm, leading Fritz down to kiss him. Drinking in the older male's grunts and hisses of pleasure. He jerked away from Fritz and cried out, his whole body tensing. 

 

Eric chuckled, fangs brushing over his cheek and making him tremble. “You found it.” 

 

“D-d-do that again.” 

 

Another chuckle from Eric. Godric looked up into the mirthful blue eyes and took in the sight of his smirking, teasing lips. “Greedy.”

 

Hips pushed against his again and Godric's mouth fell agape, his eyes hooding in his pleasure as he gave quiet, keening noises of approval. Cool hands enclosed around his erection and he cried out again, a hand clawing it's way down Eric's chest. Eric only growled in bliss and pushed his hips insistently against Godric's as he stroked the dark haired male. 

 

Godric's free hand searched for Fritz's and upon finding it, wove their fingers together and clutched. “I don't think I can....”

 

“Shh,” he heard from both of his lovers. 

 

Godric sobbed, one more thrust from Fritz and another stroke from Eric and he was shaking and screaming. His body went into overload and everything went fuzzy around the edges as he sank into rapture. 

 

The sight, sound and feel of Godric's total abandon sent the other two males over the edge. Fritz was silent, mouth open in pleasure. Eric snarled, fisting a hand in Fritz's hair and pulled him into a vicious kiss. 

 

They were silent as they all fell back into themselves. Godric felt completely at peace curled in the strong arms of his lovers. Fritz moved first, he kissed Godric's temple and rose their joined fingers to his mouth to kiss. Godric sighed dreamily and watched Eric. Eric lay on his side, snuggling against Godric. There was an almost imperceptible sound as his fangs retracted before he stroked Godric's cheek.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Amazing,” Godric replied, laughing a little. “Sated... A little sticky.” 

 

Eric laughed quietly, pressing his mouth to Godric's. “I can help with that last one.” He slid out of bed and into a silk robe on the nightstand before padding out of the room. 

 

Fritz and Godric watched him go before Fritz turned his eyes back to Godric. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

“No.” Godric breathed, stroking his fingers over Fritz's cheek as he turned in his arms. “You were wonderful.”

 

Eric returned to the room and handed Godric a warm washcloth which he took gratefully. Disrobing, Eric slid back into bed and took Godric into his arms. After he was clean Godric curled on his side, allowing Eric to spoon up behind him and wrap his arm and one long leg around him. Fritz settled the covers over them before cuddling up against Godric. He mimicked Eric's move in the one leg over the hip manoeuvre but pillowed his hands under his head. 

 

Godric fell asleep feeling loved.


End file.
